Fire in Her Eyes
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: When Kagome finds herself kidnapped by a new enemy she finds herself being brainwashed and cursed into falling in love with the man who took her, while Sesshomaru races to save her from the beast and prevent the curse placed on him from taking his powers.
1. Prologue: Returning Home

**Alright, so I am not the owner of the series InuYasha, or anything that is connected to said series. Now with that out and clear I would like to continue to say that I have been an epic fail when working on long term stories… I know, it isn't hard to figure out.**

**But with that in mind I am starting this series to try and give you something to enjoy. I will try to keep the updates fluid but I can hardly expect to keep working on this if I get distracted. **

**Anyways! On with the story!**

**Fire in Her Eyes**

**Prologue: Returning Home**

She hugged the last of the people that meant the world to her and turned away teary eyed. With a final nod to herself for reassurance she vaulted into the well to be tickled with the magic engulfing her. With a joyful giggle she glanced above herself when her feet touched bottom, seeing crystal clear skies overhead. Grabbing the vines she began the climb to the top, within three feet of the rim a clawed hand dipped into the dark depths to grab her wrist and lift her from the musty well.

Slapping the hanyou playfully she laughed at his mock pain before scolding him with a pointing finger to his nose. "You could have came to the bottom and lifted me out you jerk." He pulled her into his broad chest and wrapped strong arms around her. She could hear him inhaling her scent and she closed her eyes at the gesture. "I missed you too, InuYasha."

"What took so long?" He pulled his face from her hair to give her a stern look. "That fox kit you took in has been driving me insane this whole time!" She laughed turning toward the village, which she figured had blossomed since her last visit. "I mean really, it's not like you'll need any of that fancy schooling in this time."

"Oh stop complaining. At least I came back, do you think it's easy watching your family knowing you aren't going to be coming back?" She muttered. "I don't want to be all sad and that when we get into the village, so tell me happy things. How are you and Kikyo doing?"

"I took her as my mate nearly two years ago, she is currently about to kill me because she is pregnant and her moods are like wildfire." He grumbled. "I hardly sleep in the same bed right now."

"I can imagine." She chuckled hooking her arm into his gaining a pleased look. His eyes dipped to her attire, noting that she was in the formal garb of a miko. "I didn't want to bring anything back with me that could damage the future. Now what about Sango and Miroku?"

"Three children and the monk is still practically humping her leg. They married the summer after you left… their first daughter is named after you." He seen her gasp at the size of the village, many houses had been replaced due to attacks but the majority of the village was new homes and families. "A lot of people came here looking for places to live alongside demons and hanyou's."

"Hanyou's?" She gaped at the children running between huts and parents calling after their vanishing forms. "How many?"

"About seventeen." He leads her toward the original end of Edo where Keade sat out in her garden with a small girl digging at her side in unison. "Lady Keade, you have a visitor." InuYasha watched the tired old woman turn and place her tools in their basket before standing at her hunched height to approach the pair. Kagome bit back the tears forming in her eyes to be strong for her old friend.

"Who are ye with InuYasha?" Keade's bony hands extended to prod the young woman gently. "I think I remember someone with this structure." Keade's blinded eyes widen in understanding her hands pull away before slapping at the woman lightly. "You have been away far too long Lady Kagome." The little girl springs up looking at the miko she adored so long ago.

Her long spindling body clad in silk attire as she moved to hug the former Shikon Miko. "I have missed you dearly Lady Kagome, we all have I tell Shippou every day that you will return to us just as milord does and look now you're here. Lady Keade I must go tell Shippou right away, may I go?" With a nod from the elderly woman the girl runs away, her feet bare, hammering against the packed road.

"I see she hasn't changed much, where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome turned to look at InuYasha.

"He decided that she would be better off here with people learning to work in a village. She agreed willingly to stay here as long as he came to visit once in a while." InuYasha huffed as his arms crossed over his chest. "I wish he didn't keep promises, I can't stand when he is around." Keade coughed holding her arm as she leaned forward. "Lady Keade?"

"I am—"

She collapsed and InuYasha caught her quickly, giving Kagome a frightened look she helped him get her into the hut. She was pale and her breath was weak… Kagome felt tears rubbing her cheeks as she gave InuYasha a downcast look. "She had a heart attack, and I don't know what to do about it here… it takes doctors and expensive operations to save people in my time and they don't always live either…" Kagome motioned InuYasha to get Kikyo and Sango waiting with the elder until they rushed in.

"There is nothing to do now Kagome-chan." Sango pulled the young woman into her as she cried. "Kikyo is her closest relative, so she will set her arrangements out. Come I have dinner cooked at my house, and you can meet your nieces and nephew."

They stood in the light rain watching the pier go up in flames consuming the body of their dear friend. With a hand on the young girls shoulder the miko's walk back to the dark hut. They cook and they eat silently, slipping into their sleeping mats and pulling the blankets up to their chins. Kagome woke before the sun and slipped into a thin over kimono before stepping out onto the dew covered path.

Looking up at the hill to the well Kagome caught the eyes of the Lord of the West, his tall figure framed by the trees behind him. He was before her instantly before touching her cheek softly; rubbing away tears she was unaware of. Leaning close his lips whisper against her cheek, "Your sadness has a bittersweet smell to your scent miko… something that makes this Sesshomaru displeased." He kisses her gently on the bridge of her nose. "Rin has begun to stir; you should be going now miko."

"You could always come around more often and keep me company." She smiles at his vanishing form as Rin steps outside to look into the forest with her. "Come Rin, I am getting hungry."

"Alright miko-sama." Rin bows following her into the hut.

"I am Kagome, and you can either call me that or mama." The girl blushes looking at the coals stirred by the older miko.

"Alright… mama." Shippou comes in to see the woman who raised him for three years kissing her cheek before joining them for the meal. Kagome touches her nose repeatily looking at Shippou who could smell the scent of the demon Lord on her.

**Well I finished that just in time to go out to eat with the Boyfriend… man, I'm good!**

**Enjoy**

**Please review and pleasant readings;**

**Addy Eli!**


	2. Filling Large Shoes

**Okay, moving on… for a disclaimer look to the first chapter.**

**Chapter One: Filling "Large" Shoes**

Kagome woke with Rin wrapped to her chest on the hut floor between their sleeping mats. Waking the teen she makes a simple breakfast before going to meet the villagers she had not known. Looking at Rin Kagome debates taking her along or going alone for the day.

"I think I am going to have you come with me Rin, you must know who everyone is." Kagome grabs her bow and arrows stepping through the mat into the bright sunlight. They set out starting with the East side of town working West as the sun moves overhead with them. "So I was thinking of having a hut built for us Rin… what do you think?"

"I think that Keade would want us to keep her hut." Rin lifts her eyes from the ground with a sad smile. "It is the first thing that is a home for me since before I was orphaned."

"Alright then it is settled," Kagome pulls Rin under her arm protectively. "We stay in the hut."

Kagome held the little girl named after her on her crossed legs as Sango fed the baby and Rin played with the twin girl between them. The adult women look at each other with knowing glances; Sango pulls her shirt closed and lays her son down for his nap with the girls. "Rin-chan can you watch them for me, we'll only be a few minutes, I need water."

"Sure Sango." The adults slip into the hot afternoon with two empty pails.

"I don't know what I am going to do Sango… I mean think about it I can never take over everything that Keade did." Kagome bent and filled her pail. "I am going to end up going crazy trying!" Sango chuckled clapping her friend on the back as they turned to return to the children.

"You'll get through this, you always figure out your problems." Sango smiles to Rin as they step into the hut once more, pouring the water into the barrel before placing the pails on the ground next to it. "Thank you Rin-chan."

"No problem Sango…" The girl returns to her bowl of rice as the women chat about small details concerning the village. Kagome and Rin part from Sango as the sun starts to set over the valley. At the hut Kagome catches the lingering feel of Sesshomaru's aura in the building; entering first Kagome sees two packages lying by the fire.

"Rin does Sesshomaru often leave gifts in the hut?" Kagome lifts the first looking at the written kanji on the paper wrappings. "This is for you Rin-chan."

"Milord often brings things when I am in need of them, I have been needing a new kimono for some time now… he normally brought Keade things as well, to help her through the days and nights after her blinding." Rin glanced at the second package with a little smile on her lips. "That one is for you Kagome." Rin takes her package and goes into the back room alone. Kagome lifted the package feeling the weight of it.

Pulling the wrapping back she smiles to see the elegant design of the Inu family line on the collar of the new kimono. Lifting the top half up Kagome finds it is a new outer kimono for her to wear. Standing Kagome pulls it on inhaling the scent of the lord that is on it. His hands push her hair from her neck leaning down to kiss her skin. "You are a perfect fit in the family colors."

"People are going to start talking if we keep meeting like this milord." Kagome moans as his lips touch her hammering pulse. "What is this becoming?" Her voice is a whisper.

"I have not decided yet miko." He lets her hair fall back to her neck, his nose inhaling her scent from her hair. "If you are as aroused by my touch as I am by your scent we will have a very difficult time keeping away from one another."

"Rin might see." Kagome turns to look him in the eye, his amber gleaming as he watched her blush. "You aren't wearing your armor…"

"I did not see a need for the armor if I was going to be in here, so close to you." He feels her weaken under the touch of his fingers. "You should get to sleep, I will be returning next month with more parcels."

"I wish you would stay closer. I find it easier to block out the horrible things that happened before I left four years ago." Kagome leans into him, lightly touching his strong jaw with her nose. "I can't wait until I can sleep without seeing that battle again." His hand cups her chin lifting her to look into his eyes. "You could stay tonight, if you want."

"You are safer if I leave."

"You wouldn't hurt me." Kagome smiles. "I know you well enough to know that." Sesshomaru kisses her nose once more before stepping away carefully. "Well goodnight milord."

"Indeed." He disappears from the hut leaving Kagome to fold and replace the over kimono to its wrappings and be placed in the chest against the wall. Kagome slips into the back room to her mat, closing her eyes silently she lets sleep claim her mind once more.

InuYasha caught Sesshomaru at the edge of the village, staring at his older half-brother with a knowing smile. The lord turns to stare at his younger sibling with a scowl on his normally plain face. "You like her." InuYasha chuckled. "I can't blame you, she is fiery and disobedient and always happy. So why not just ask her to court?"

"You should know best of all that I will not completely revise my views on the human race. I cannot bring myself to accept that I want her." Sesshomaru glanced up to the dwindling moon. "I cannot allow myself to mate a human and have hanyou pups."

"You say that but I hear the truth hidden behind that. You want her and you want children from her, but you won't accept the fact you want those things." InuYasha clapped a hand to Sesshomaru's shoulder before looking in the distance. "She doesn't wait forever, and when you want her as badly as you do I would say that she will willingly mate you. But just know that hanyou or not those pups you'd have with her will be stronger than any full-blood you might have otherwise."

"When did you become so smart brother?"

"See what happens when you don't hang around so much." He turns from the tall lord and walks back to his home with Kikyo.

**Aww InuYasha had a brain! And Sesshomaru is slipping further and further into his desire for the young miko.**

**Pleasant Readings and please review!**

**Addy Eli**


	3. Haunting Memories

**I should let my cat type this, since he keeps looking from the keys on my laptop then to me and back again. He could be a brilliant writer, maybe even better than I am. (clue I love my cat more than I should ha-ha) Any who on with the story… after the cat handicaps me of an arm…**

**Chapter Two: Haunting Memories**

"You will die on this field bitch!" Naraku spat sending a tentacle at her shaking form. InuYasha jumped in front of her, taking the full force of the attack spraying blood on her as his body fell to the ground. With a scream Kagome notches an arrow and releases', watching as it is easily avoided. Sprinting for her friends the miko is lifted from the earth by a thick black tentacle coils up her legs to tighten around her waist. He pulls her close to him, looking her in the eye violently before slapping her hard across the face.

Kagome heard the howl before she could respond, turning from the now bloodied form holding her she spots Sesshomaru standing behind her with blood red eyes. Running Kagome makes the tree line before finding herself pinned to the ground with a strong clawed hand holding her there. Looking up Kagome screams as Naraku chuckles over her, holding in his other hand the head of the demon lord.

She was slapped, drawing her from the depths of sleep into the arms of her hanyou friend. Hugging him with tears in her eyes Kagome feels him lift her from the sweaty mat she lay on. He carries her outside to the cold night air before resting her on the bench outside the door. Looking her in the eye with a frightened whimper he rubs her sweat-plastered bangs from her forehead with careful fingers.

"Are you okay Kagome, I heard you all the way from my hut." He watches her look around, getting a feel for where she actually was. "Was it the battle again?"

"Yes."

"You can tell me what actually happened, I know the wish you cast was to erase the evil that He did but you don't have to keep it from me Kagome." InuYasha sits next to her and pulls her into his side. "I want to share that pain with you."

"I will never let anyone know what really happened, I can't let you guys know. I will carry that alone until the day I die." She puts her head against his shoulder before looking to the lightening sky. "I think I am going to take a soak in the hot springs before Rin wakes up, can you stay here with her until I get back?"

"Why?" InuYasha asks as she stands and stretches. Kagome shrugs before stepping inside to grab her supplies and emerging before her friend once more.

"Because Sesshomaru wouldn't want her left alone." She murmurs to his sensitive ear before walking away. "Have fun, Inu-chan!" Kagome finds her way to the old springs divesting of her clothing before slipping into the water with a grunt of pleasure. Her eyes slipped closed as her mind replays the horrible battle once more.

Sango had been torn apart trying to defend an injured Miroku from the demons sent by Naraku. Miroku had died using his wind tunnel in a blaze of vengeance over Sango's fallen body. Kouga was cut down next by the removal of his legs for the jewel shards they contained he bled to death trying to get Kagura and the little white haired girl Kanna. Shippou was laying in a pool of blood from his throat being slashed by a stray tentacle.

Kagome winced visibly at the memory of InuYasha stepping in front of her to protect her and having his heart ripped from his body. And Kagome felt tears slipping down her cheeks at the memory of Jaken defending Rin till his death, and the look on Kikyo's face at the destruction before them. She was set on fire by a fire demon under Naraku's command. Lastly Kagome sobbed at the memory of the Lord of the Western Lands, who had be decapitated trying to give her time to retrieve the jewel from the evil hanyou.

"Miko." Her eyes snapped open to see Sesshomaru standing before her at the edge of the water, his long robes and hair reflecting the water beautifully. "You are distressed once more."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome covers her naked body with a wild blush on her cheeks. "I didn't know you made a habit of stalking human miko's."

"Not all, just you," She gasped as a smirk lifted his normally straight lips into shape. "May I speak with you for a moment Kagome?"

"Alright…" Kagome hides herself against the rock wall as he kneels close to her. "What do you need Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I would like to court you properly; with the intention of making you my mate should the courting go correctly." He watched her calculate in her mind the information provided, her face lighting with emotions in quick succession. Happy, frightened, confused, and finally resting on resolute. "I take it you have come to a conclusion?"

"Yes I have." She smiles wickedly.

"What might that be?" He watches her turn her back to him and stand from the water. His eyes travel the expanses of her creamy skin before looking at the back of her head, annoyance causing a rumble from his chest. "Are you going to answer me, miko?"

"Hand me the towel please." She looks over her shoulder as he lifts the soft fabric to her. Wrapping the towel to her wet skin Kagome steps from the water with a hand from Sesshomaru to stare him in the eye. "I don't know why you want to court a human like me, because I won't change… I will live a short life compared to you and I can only have half-demons."

"I know that miko, and I know that my beast has selected you for its mate. Once a beast has selected something it wants the only thing to do is please it or become insane with the annoyance it will cause." He pulls her into his chest, the pads of his fingers running down her arm and back up to follow her collarbone. Kagome inhales sharply at the touch, looking into the golden pools before looking away quickly. "Please accept my request."

"Sesshomaru-sama asking permission for something, and saying please?" She giggled looking up at his bored look. "Alright, I accept the request, you may court me."

His head dipped into her and his lips found her, Kagome coiled her arms around his neck forgetting the fact her towel was not being held up any longer. Sesshomaru could smell the arousal rolling from her body as he pulled away, making the miko blush at her forgetfulness.

Kagome glanced up to see Sesshomaru hand her clothing to her before disappearing into the forest, a smile on his lips. Kagome dried off silently with a bright blush on her cheeks before pulling the hamaka and haori on over her bindings across her chest and womanhood. Slipping through the trees Kagome feels something pull at her heart, dropping her supplies she runs for the hut quickly. Sango and Miroku come to find her as she finds InuYasha lying unconscious on the hut floor.

She shook his hard as tears welled up in her eyes, she could picture the blood pouring from his chest and covering her once more. "Don't you die on me again you bastard." She slapped him hard across the face before pressing an ear to his chest. His heart was beating, thank god, Kagome thought. She sprang from the floor pushing past her friends to look for Rin. "Make sure he is okay." Kagome calls over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Sango calls after her just picking up on the demon aura that hung in the air.

"I'm going after Rin!" Kagome yelled as she followed the aura with a quick pace. She slipped through the first trees and continued to track the demon responsible for hurting her friend and taking her daughter.

Sango looked at Kikyo as she tended to her mate then to her husband and the young Kit standing at their sides. With a sigh Sango set to work controlling the situation. "Kikyo you'll need to keep him from jumping up and running after whoever did this. Miroku, dear go make sure the kids are alright. Shippou, find Sesshomaru-sama and tell him to come to the village right away, if we can keep InuYasha put long enough he can tell Sesshomaru what happened." With a nod they set to work as Sango set about caring for the villagers Kagome had to see that day.

**Fangs didn't help this time, he slept through the whole thing. Ha-ha.**

**Big thanks to everyone for the favorites and alert adds and**

**special thanks to Raven2010 for the comments. You are always giving me reviews that encourage me to keep going!**

**Please Review and Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


	4. The Chase

**Let's keep this train rolling!**

**Disclaimer in first chapter(prologue).**

**Chapter Three: The Chase**

Kagome broke through trees and hurtled over large roots and fallen trees keeping up her pursuit of the demon taking Rin from her. Sending a wave of energy ahead of her she picked up the auras of two demons waiting in a clearing not far in front of her. Pushing harder at her muscles she concentrated on her goal without stopping to think of repercussions.

Slipping through the tree line Kagome stops to find two male demons watching her with their swords drawn and waiting for her to attack. "I don't want to kill you; I am after the demon that took my daughter." She called out.

"Our Lord did not take your daughter but the ward of the Lord of the Western Lands." The tallest of the pair snapped back to her. "Not retreat you little bitch before I kill you myself." The other takes a step forward with a twisted smile on his lips, his blazing green eyes watching her malevolently.

"You look delicious miko, maybe I will spare your life for a few more hours." Kagome glared at the demons before pulsing her energy around her in a swirl of anger.

"I am the Shikon Miko, the killer of Naraku and I am going after my daughter, now move aside or I will cut you down." She snapped forming the energy into a whip like weapon hanging from her fingers. The taller charged her, she struck him down turning to face him when he crashed down behind her, keeping a feel on the other as she watched the first stand.

He rose through the broken trees to laugh at her, spitting dark blood into the grass he charges once more sending his energy around her like a vise grip. Kagome yelped side stepping before wrapping her energy around the demons neck and pulling tight. "Surrender and I will spare your life." She growled. The other moved behind her being caught by a barrier Kagome tossed up quickly. Turning her attention for a split second on the other demon the one with the whip around his throat turned and plunged a dagger into her hip.

Giving a scream Kagome pulls the cord, snapping his neck and letting the body fall to the ground as she turns on the other demon. He yelps as she encases him with her powers crushing him into the ground. "Mercy! Please miko!" He yelled. Kagome turned a deaf ear on him running into the forest toward her prey once more as the other demon gasped on the ground. Holding her side Kagome willed herself on, trying to picture that Sesshomaru was at her side running toward the battle that surely awaited her.

Shippou crashed through the forest as tears welled in his eyes, finally he caught the scent of the demon he had been sent to find, leaping from branches and falling into the field before the Lord. "Rin was taken from the village and InuYasha was hurt and Kagome went after them alone and Sango is panicking!" He screamed looking up to see the demon give him a calm glare before lifting him and heading for the village he had just left.

His first stop in the village was to place Shippou in the care of the demon slayer and her husband before turning from them and starting toward the hut his brother was encased in. "Please bring her back to us, Sesshomaru-sama." Sango called after him. With a nod over his should he walked firmly toward his answers on the situation.

Sesshomaru stepped into the hut to find the miko Kikyo holding his brother in a barrier. InuYasha growled and cursed behind the energy as Kikyo looked up to the Lord. "She went after Rin, and he is going to chase after both when I let the barrier down…" She sighed rubbing her stomach where her pup worried inside the womb at the energies around it.

"Release the hanyou and I will deal with him." Sesshomaru watched her eyes flash as the energy dissipated and InuYasha barreled for the door. Sesshomaru caught him by the collar and halted the escape. "Explain what has happened." InuYasha huffed looking at his brother before going into the tale once more.

"Kagome had a bad dream so I let her go take a bath in the hot springs," He gulped looking at the floor. "Something attacked out of nowhere and I couldn't prepare before I was on the ground pinned by a black-haired demon that smelled of coals and burnt forest. He looked up and another gray-haired demon came in and grabbed Rin, she was kicking and screaming so he knocked her out. As he left he said that he would be waiting for you in the same field you met last time. His name was Yutaka."

"Where did Kagome go?" Sesshomaru looks at the miko Kikyo before looking back at his brother.

"She went after Rin alone before I came to." InuYasha snapped back from his mellow look to glare at Sesshomaru. "I have been here gabbing with you while she is out there alone asshole!" InuYasha ran past his brother and caught the scent of the demon they wanted. Sesshomaru was hot on his trail.

Kagome could feel the blood loss starting to effect her, she was getting slower and her strength was failing her quickly. Stepping into the clearing Kagome gasps when she catches sight of the demons looking at her with red eyes. Only one, the center and the tallest looked in control, his long smoke gray hair twisted down his back as his arms held Rin in front of his broad body covered in plate armor.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin screamed pulling against the firm hands rooting her to the spot.

"And who is this Lady Kagome before me?" The demon spoke crisply with a glint of sharp fangs. "I was expecting Lord Sesshomaru to come for his ward."

"Release my daughter, or I will kill all of you." She snapped her hands going into defense as the demons chuckled. "Rin, my powers cannot harm you."

"Powers, neh?" The demon laughed. "What can a spit of a woman like you do to a demon like me?" He watches Kagome laugh as she flares her powers around her.

"A lot actually. I am the slayer of Naraku." She watches the demons shift uneasily.

"The miko that took down the dark hanyou died after him." The demon spat, and at this Rin laughed with Kagome. "What's so funny girl?"

"Kagome-chan is going to kill you for hurting me." Rin smiled up at him as Kagome's power surged around them encasing them all in holding bonds before calling for Rin to move. Her first mistake was thinking she could control the demons in her weak state, and her second was not feeling the auras approaching from behind her.

**Quick little chapter to get things moving here.**

**Pleasant Readings; please review!**

**Addy Eli**


	5. A Familiar Battleground

**Man this is just my night for writing! Ha-ha**

**Chapter Four: A Familiar Battleground**

Kagome felt them before the other demons even with her weakened state she held onto Rin as the demons assaulted her barrier repeatedly. Sesshomaru broke into the field sending the demons back into formation at the other side of the clearing. InuYasha stood at his side proudly as Kagome lifted her head to look at them with a sad smile.

"Where did you find that miko, Lord Sesshomaru?" The demon taunts. "She has quite a fire burning in her eyes. Something that I admire in a female. I enjoy breaking it in them." The demon shifts feet as Sesshomaru growls drawing Tokijin from his hip. "Now I know you aren't defending two humans now, and your half-breed brother fighting with you… how the mighty have fallen milord."

"Shut your mouth Yutaka."

"I was simply trying to make you realize how weak humans make you milord." Yutaka took a step forward as his companions circled around the pair outside the barrier. Looking over his should Sesshomaru nodded to InuYasha as he spoke to Kagome.

"Run when I give the signal." Sesshomaru murmured just enough for her to head over the roar InuYasha released. Sesshomaru attacked and when the demons were thoroughly detained she broke the barrier and hauled Rin after her by the arm. They snapped through the trees as the other demons broke from their leader to chase after them.

Kagome tossed Rin toward the village and yelled at her to continue running as she squared her shoulders against the oncoming attack. Three demons broke the tree line and stopped to see her standing her ground with the frightened human girl behind her looking from the demons to the miko then toward the woods behind her.

Kagome could feel Kirara coming from the village, surely carrying Sango and Miroku to her aid. Looking at Rin Kagome pulls her to her back before tossing a barrier around them and watching the demons set to attack. "I never fight alone!" The fire cat came through the trees supplying the miko with two fresh companions to help in the fight.

Sesshomaru snapped the neck of a young guard, dropping him like a rice sack before turning his attention to the demon standing aside from the battle. InuYasha was making quick work of the others as Sesshomaru advanced on the leader. Yutaka gulped leaping away from the advancing lord. "I think you love the miko more than just a need to protect her milord." He chanted dancing across the field from the attacks.

"You will die on this field Yutaka." Sesshomaru growled as they fought. "And you will never touch what is mine ever again."

"So you admit the miko is more than just a simple human ward!" Yutaka grinned slipping from the battle as the last of the guards fell to InuYasha's blade. "I want to know what makes her so special." He laughs viciously before vanishing toward the village. Giving a snarl the Inu brother's head after the demon and their companions.

"Kagome get on Kirara and go!" Miroku yelled as he held off the last demon left standing. Kagome felt her head bob as she swirled her energy out and around the demon effectively killing him before passing out. Miroku ran to her and lifted her head onto his lap as Rin cried next to him. "She is going to be fine Rin-chan, she is only tired from all the fighting." He felt Sesshomaru and InuYasha approaching.

The Inu brothers rushed to Kagome before realizing the demon was watching from the trees. Sesshomaru leaned over her and licked her cheek bringing her from the depths of sleep. Looking into his bright gold orbs Kagome felt tears rush to her eyes, he pulled her into his arms and let a growl of comfort rumble through his chest into hers. A laugh split them as Rin screamed with it, she was held by her throat as Sesshomaru rested Kagome on the ground by Miroku.

Yutaka tossed the girl and both brothers leapt for her, Yutaka sprinted forward knocking Miroku a few feet away into a tree before sweeping the miko into his arms and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sesshomaru landed with Rin in his arms, looking for Yutaka he found the monk unconscious and the miko gone. Letting blood seep into his eyes Sesshomaru feels the girl in his arms pull at his collar, looking down he finds her crying as he returns to them.

"InuYasha, I am going after Yutaka and Kagome. Take Rin and the monk back to the village and wait there for my return." Sesshomaru handed the girl over before looking her in the eye. "I will bring the miko back to us Rin."

"I know you will milord… I am just sad that it was her and not me that was taken… She could have helped you find me." She stood next to Kirara as the brothers stepped aside for a moment to speak.

"She was weak, she can't defend herself right now." InuYasha murmurs. "And she will sleep for a while as she recovers… Sesshomaru if it comes down to it tell her that you know what happened with the battle with Naraku." Sesshomaru looked around at the scarred field, noting which location they had landed in.

"This very field holds the memories she has kept to herself all this time." He states looking to his brother. "She told me that she made the wish she did because she lost control of the power within her at the sight that alternate field left her with."

"That is more that I got out of her brother." InuYasha lifts Miroku onto the fire cat before picking Rin up and placing her on his shoulder and walking toward the village he feels his brother's power surge as he transformed.

Kagome felt Naraku lock his hand around her throat holding the severed head of the demon lord in his other hand. "I will kill you now little miko, and then the jewel will be mine." His laughter makes her scream out into the night. Yutaka looks down at the girl before touching her forehead to feel the memories pour into his mind.

Pulling his hand back he stares at the human with frightened eyes. "You really are the great miko that took Naraku from this world… Lord Sesshomaru cannot have a powerful weapon like you under his control." They flew away, his palace not far off.

Sango rushed for the fire cat as they emerged from the woods, looking over the knot on Miroku's head before looking at Rin sleeping in InuYasha's arms then behind them into the woods. "He isn't going to be coming after us with Kagome asleep in his arms… She was taken by the demon that took Rin. He went after her." Sango gulped as she lead them into the hut where the children slept together on the mat. Placing Rin beside them Sango helped InuYasha lift Miroku and lay him on the mat next to hers.

"What are we going to do?"

"You are going to stay here with your children, and Kikyo. I am going to follow Sesshomaru and see if I can't help when he finally catches the bastard." InuYasha hugs Kikyo and kisses her lightly before turning and leaving the hut and sprinting through the woods after his brother's scent.

**Hmph. Looks like I got another chapter finished already.**

**I hope I keep it up!**

**Enjoy and Pleasant Readings;**

**Please Review!**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
